


Pass The Salt

by milkysterek



Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drabble, M/M, calling your man daddy??? on the lord's day??? in front of your father?????
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28284126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkysterek/pseuds/milkysterek
Summary: Daddy, can you pass the salt.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: sterek drabbles [2020] [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945783
Comments: 6
Kudos: 153
Collections: sterekdrabbles





	Pass The Salt

**Author's Note:**

> For the SterekDrabbles prompt: border, blink, awful.

“Daddy, can you pass the salt,” Stiles asked from around a mouthful of mashed potatoes. There was a Christmas party hat balanced on his head and his eyes held the sparkle of a man that had been drinking since ten a.m.

Instinctively, Derek reached across the table only to bump hands with the Sheriff who was doing the very same. The pair paused, Derek blinked, and for one awful moment, the world seemed to stop.

Bordering on hysterics, Derek slowly retracted his hand and allowed Stiles’ actual daddy to pass him the salt.

“The turkey is lovely,” said Boyd.


End file.
